SASUNARUSASU at Random
by cg2006
Summary: A collection of SasuNaruSasu ficlets I make up and type at whim. FWUFFY! xD Prolly won't be updated REGULARLY, just at random times. I am sharing these I have written with fellow SNS fans. Available for use and continuation but ask for permission first!
1. Solitaire

Solitaire

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he drifted into the room and peered over the blond's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Playing Solitaire," he replied without taking his blue eyes off the screen.

"I'm bored..."

"You can play after me," said Naruto, eyes still glued on the monitor. It was starting to piss Sasuke off.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and purred, "I want to play something else..."

"Yes, I'm almost winning!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke groaned.

_I'm not_, he thought. He sighed and just kept hugging the blond. It was a while before anything else was said.

"C'mon, I need a queen..." Naruto muttered, clicking frantically.

Sasuke murmured, "I need a queen, too..."

"Gah, a red one, not a black one!"

"How about a blond one?"

"Sasuke, I'm almost done."

"I suppose I can wait."

xO Thirty Seconds Later Ox

"Naruto..."

"You said you were gonna wait!"

"There's this thing called sexual frustration and it needs taken care of now."

"Go fuck someone else," said Naruto, still clicking.

Sasuke's eyes widened in bewilderment that the other would say such a thing. He let go of the blond and stomped around the desk, to the wall, and yanked out the plug.

"Hey!" whined Naruto as the screen blinked and died away. A hand gripped his wrist and dragged him a distance, and then Naruto found himself being thrown on a bed.

"I forbid you to use the computer for a week," Sasuke declared, climbing up over him.

Naruto started to protest but was silenced with brash, potentially bruising kisses. When released for a second he pouted and glared up at Sasuke, "You suck."

"No, I believe it's your turn now."

* * *

That is THE END from me, sorry. I don't write further than that. Although I suppose if anyone else would like to use this as part of their story or continue on with it, feel free to, but you MUST send me a link when you post it. I'd LOVE to read it, hehe. :sasunaru deprived:

Now I shall get back to my game of Solitaire… grr, why no red queen?!!! Sigh. I have to restart it again, bleh.


	2. Just a Bad Day

**Just a Bad Day**

"Hey, Sasuke. What's up?" greeted Naruto, leaving his leaning position against the wall to walk alongside his friend, who said nothing in response. In fact, Sasuke was walking rather briskly, and Naruto had to jog a bit to keep up. "Hey..? C'mon, man, what's up?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him, but it seemed as if he didn't see anything at all. A hand waved in front of the empty gaze.

"Heeellllooo?"

"Stop it," Sasuke mumbled flatly.

"Well aren't you cranky?" Naruto teased, trying to lighten up the mood. He poked his friend.

"I said stop it!" the other boy snapped, pausing in his tracks. "Why do I have to tell _everybody _that today? Back off!"

The blond retreated a little, brows furrowing, his eyes betraying his hurt. "I was just kidding."

Sasuke continued walking, though slowly.

"I..." Naruto began softly, "look, I know something's wrong now, I'm sorry. But tell me what's up, okay?" He was sincerely concerned.

Sasuke stopped again, sighing quietly. "I...I'm just not having a good day, Naruto."

Naruto ohhhed, and slowly a grin spread across his face. "Well, you know what bad days call for."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No thanks..."

"A HUG!!!"

"No. Na-naruto!"

"Here I come!"

It was definitely inevitable. When Naruto Uzumaki was issuing out hugs they were always received. He giggled.

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite successfully suppress a smile.

"You know you like it," Naruto murmured slyly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and he just stood on the sidewalk out in the open with his best friend hugging him.

"You smell good..."

Sasuke choked and pushed Naruto off and sped away as fast as he could at a walk.

The blond laughed and caught up with Sasuke. "No, seriously, you do. What kind of laundry detergent do you use?"

* * *

fwuff. :3 lol. no seriously don't you have a day (or two) where you feel like everyone is trying to annoy you and you have to yell like three times at them to stop because it seems like they didn't hear you the first couple times you said it as calmly as possible? that was today for me... 


End file.
